Mexican Party
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Y es que Nijimura nunca en su vida pensó que una rubia de grandes atributos y un tipo con peinado de emo lo arrastrarían hasta una fiesta mexicana, mucho menos llego a pensar que vería a Himuro borracho, cantando en español y con un traje de ¿mariachi? [Crack fic] [NijiHimu Alex] [Viñeta]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son de su autoría, yo solo los tome prestados un rato para divertirme con mis tonterías.**

* * *

 **Autora. _R_** _en_

 **Palabras. _6_** _88 según el contador de Word._

 **Dedicatoria. _A_** _Joss Lenn, en primera por su cumpleaños que fue hace unos días, y porque ella me pidió un NijiHimu._

 **Advertencias. _O_** _oC en exceso, situaciones hilarantes. Nada de esto tiene lógica alguna._

 **No sé qué rayos es esto, lo juro. Solo recuerdo que la buena y adorable Joss me pidió esto en tumblr después de ver el reblogueo de un lista de diferentes temas para escribir y ella me pidió el tema 18. Después de salir con mi hermana a un concurso de ballet folklórico, la idea llegó sola xD**

 **Solamente les diré, esto no tiene NADA de lógica, como muchas de las cosas que digo mientras ustedes no me ven publicando(?), y hablo muy en serio...soy un caos.**

* * *

— _ **Mexican Party—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Amor a la mexicana,**_ _  
de cumbia, huapango y son.  
Caballo, bota y sombrero,  
tequila, tabaco y ron.  
_ _ **Amor a la mexicana,**_ _  
caliente al ritmo del sol.  
Despacio y luego me mata,  
_ _ **mi macho de corazón.**_

 _._

— _ **Amor a la mexicana/Thalia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las fiestas mexicanas son conocidas por todo el mundo por la alegría de la gente que asiste a las mismas, por la hermosa combinación de colores de sus bailes tradicionales que parecen un hermoso cuadro al óleo pintado por algún artista famoso, y su comida es una combinación de sabores que a todos les encanta. Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo importante en esta historia es como un extraño trío de extranjeros terminaron metidos en una fiesta mexicana celebrada en Los Ángeles con motivo de la Independencia del país vecino.

El cómo o el por qué es algo que a Shūzō Nijimura sigue sin entrarle del todo en la cabeza, de hecho, su cabeza no logra comprender cómo es que terminó metido en una gran verbena con gente que claramente NO conoce, pero tiene que admitir que el ambiente es muy agradable y que la comunidad de latinos que reside en LA es bastante amigable…No como cierta rubia y cierto pelinegro con peinado de emo –si, un peinado muy al estilo 2008 que al desgraciado le quedaba de puta madre. Pero eso es un tema muy aparte-.

—Siento como si me hubieran dejado solo…—Murmuró Shūzō algo molesto, continuando con su tarea de buscar a Alexandra y Tatsuya entre todo el mar de gente.

.

Nijimura soltó un largo suspiro.

Estaba cansado de caminar unos 20 o 30 minutos buscando a cierta rubia exuberante y al niño bonito que lo habían arrastrado.

Al menos ya había probado uno que otro dulce tradicional y algo de la comida, aunque su experiencia con el picante no haya sido la mejor de todas.

Sus labios seguían ardiendo y estaba seguro de que estaban hinchados, haciendo de su _duck face_ mucho más notoria y graciosa para los demás.

.

.

 _(Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la  
Ay lara la, ay lara la, ay lara la lara la)_

 _ **Yo soy el aventurero,**_ _  
el mundo me importa poco.  
Cuando __**una mujer me gusta,**_ _  
_ _ **me gusta a pesar de todo…**_ _  
Me gustan…  
Las altas y las chaparritas,  
las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas,  
solteras y viudas y divorciaditas.  
_ _ **Y por eso digo cantando con mi canción.  
¡Yo soy el aventurero, puritito corazón!  
**_ _._

— _ **El aventurero/Pedro Fernández.**_

—Oh, ya empezó…—Escuchó la voz de Alexandra a un lado de él, sonriendo como si no lo hubiera dejado solo por casi una maldita hora rodeado de gente a la que a duras penas les entiende el saludo.

Maldita rubia, por su culpa estaba metida en lo que parecía ser el sexto círculo del infierno y todo por culpa de Tatsuya, a quién habían convencido de subir a cantar a un pequeño escenario para amenizar más el ambiente.

Cabe mencionar, la idea no sería tan bizarra ni traumante sino fuera porque lo habían vestido de una forma extraña para un japonés, de no ser por la rubia besucona, no se hubiera enterado que Himuro estaba vestido de mariachi, y que ya es el tercer año al que le piden a Tatsuya que cante.

—Por supuesto que no acepta de buenas a primeras, aunque mis amigos siempre encuentran la forma de convencerlo. —Explicó la rubia al notar la duda tatuada en el rostro de Nijimura.

No quería saber de qué rayos eran capaces esas personas para convencer a alguien tan terco como Himuro.

—Solo le dan un par de _shots_ de tequila.

.

.

Tal vez no había sido una idea del todo buena –por no mencionar que era la peor experiencia que había experimentado a sus cortos 16 años, y vaya que ya había pasado por una que otra cosa que preferiría olvidar. Gracias-. Pero el ayudar a Alexandra a cargar con un borracho y muy cansado Himuro no era tan malo después de todo…si tan solo ayudará un poco con esa tarea.

Maldito.

* * *

 **YONOTENGOLACULPADENADA (?). Ok, si la tengo.**

 **No sé cómo se ocurre vestir a Himuro de mariachi -sí, lo sé-. Aunque no creo que se vea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mal...digo, esos trajes son bastante bonitos (y caros, cabe mencionar), hablando del traje de mariachi de gala (pueden investigar en internet los diferentes trajes de mariachi que existen). Seguro que a Nijimura le gustó ver a Tatsuya con un traje de mariachi negro...y borracho, sobre todo borracho.**

 **Pensaré bien si algún día puedo hacer otro one-shot de Nijimura y sus _amigos_** **latinos en Los Ángeles. Porque si algo hay en LA, son latinos, y si algo tenemos los latinos, es cultura, comida y humor.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa del demonio, y no haber traumado a nadie con mi primer fic crack.**

 **.**

 _ **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque dejar en favoritos y no  
comentar es como agarrarme una teta  
y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **.**_

 **—Ren.**


End file.
